The Dragon and the Rose
by Rwby Fanfix
Summary: An enabler story, Ruby has feelings for her sister, but is nervous about saying something about it. This is my first ever fanfic so, it might be bad but feedback is appreciated. Very NSFW.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby loved her big sister. More than anything in the whole world. She knew that Yang and Blake had sex all the time, and she was pretty jealous of the feline. Because the "sun dragon", as Blake liked to affectionately call her, was gorgeous in every way imaginable. She had perfect golden hair, a well toned body, and not to mention beautiful, ample breasts and quite frankly, a really good butt.

The little rose never was a very outgoing or straightforward person, but even less so in this situation.

She wanted to talk to Yang about it. Because as her older sister, maybe she would understand and have some advice for her, or better yet, who knows, Yang might even like the idea.

The dorm was empty for the weekend, since Weiss and Blake had gone on a mission.

"Yang?" the silver eyed girl said as she opened the door to the room.

"What's up Rubes?" Yang replied.

"Well…" Ruby shuffled into the room to get closer to her sister "There's something I really need to talk to you about."

"You can talk to me about anything, you know that Ruby." the blonde replied happily

The younger girl sat next to her, and looked up at the lilac eyes, with her own, silver, puppy dog eyes. "Well, I know I'm your sister, and I shouldn't be thinking this, but…"

Yang interrupted "It's okay Ruby, I know what you're gonna say"

"What?!" the small girl turned as red as roses. "I don't think you know what I'm gonna say Yang. This is kinda…"

The brawler interrupted again "I've seen you look at me Ruby. I saw you look at me in the shower. I saw where your fingers were." she grinned devilishly.

The young leader nearly jumped "What?! No Yang, I swear, I…"

And once more, the big sister interrupts "It's okay Ruby, so do you want to do what you came here for?"

Ruby began to feel sweaty. "Yang, I want to have sex!" she blurted out.

As if she didn't already know. The sun dragon stood up and pulled her shorts down. She saw Ruby stare wide eyed. " _Is this really a good idea? She's my sister…"_ Yang thought, however the brawler quickly discarded the thought and instead thought about how happy she was going to make her little sister whom she loved so much.

Ruby didn't know what to do, her gorgeous sister stood in front of her, in nothing but a tight orange tank top, and black panties. Of course, she had seen her sister in her underwear before, but this felt different somehow. She watched as Yang turned around to go to her dresser and pull something out. She had no idea what Yang was getting though, because she couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde's perfect ass.

"This seems like the perfect size." the blonde said as she closed the drawer.

This was when the younger sister actually looked at what the older sister held. A black phallic shaped object with a tube like part coming out and hooking up at the base. Ruby could hardly contain her excitement when she realized what this meant as Yang took off her panties and put on a harness for the dildo.

"This is a strap-on, Ruby, and I assume you know what I'm gonna use it for." She watched her little sister nod her head. "And this hooked tube goes into my vagina, it lets me feel pleasure from the dildo rubbing your walls." She explained.

Ruby had no idea that was even a thing, this whole experience was all so new to her and she had simply no idea what to say.

Yang grabbed her sister's skirt and forcefully pulled it down with no resistance from Ruby. Next, she grabbed the girl's button up shirt and with her immense strength, ripped it off with no regard for the fabric.

Ruby held out her hand to stop Yang. "Please sis, I can do this part myself" she giggled.

The brawler watched as her sweet younger sister pulled off her bra and panties, and realizing she still had her own tank top and bra still on, she quickly took them off.

This was it. Both of them standing completely naked. Yang looked down to her younger sister. "Okay, Ruby this dildo isn't too big because you've never done this before, but I promise you it's bigger than what most people get for their first time, or anytime for that matter." And the blonde was right, the dildo was a good seven and a half inches long. "And when I first go in, it's gonna hurt, but it won't last long…"

"I know" said the young redhead. "I've been looking forward to this, but Yang?"

"Yeah" she feared her sister was having second thoughts.

"I want to suck on it first"

" _She's definitely not having second thoughts_ " _,_ Yang thought to herself. " Well if that's what you want to do, sis, I won't say no."

"And one more thing, you don't have to be gentle" Ruby said sheepishly

Yang looked at her sister for a second, they were both standing and Ruby's head only came up to Yang's breasts, and her shoulders and hips were about half as wide, how could she be rough if her sweet little sister was so much smaller. " _Oh well, she quite literally asked for it_ "

Yang grabbed Ruby's head and pushed her down on to her knees as the petite girl let out a surprised yelp. The blonde pushed just a couple inches into the leader's mouth, as she didn't want to go throat fucking her yet.

Ruby looked at the large cock in her mouth and saw that Yang wasn't pushing it nearly as far in as she could. She wasn't sure how people could fit such massive things like that into their mouths. All of a sudden her mouth was empty.

"How is it so far Ruby, it's good for me so far." Yang said.

"It's goo- mph" Ruby began as the cock filled her mouth, but the tip kept going, and in one smooth motion the entire cock disappeared into the petite girl's mouth. Ruby felt her gag reflex be set off, but it didn't matter because her entire throat was full. She shut her eyes as she felt the reflex, and her face slammed into Yang's pelvis. Her nose was right in her sister's short pubic hair, and with her throat completely filled she couldn't breathe at all. She felt her throat stretching and her eyes filling with thears but this was exactly what she wanted, to choke on Yang's cock.

Yang was in a pleasure filled paradise. Her strong arms kept Ruby's head all the way down and with each small struggle the girl put up the pleasure increased. Yang was a very caring sister and lover though, and there was no way she would let her little sister suffocate or even feel like she would, so she let go.

Ruby immediately began coughing. "Yang..." she said before continuing to cough "...keep going"

And with that, the sun dragon ferociously jammed the cock back in, and began thrusting, fucking the petite throat. She simply held the head in place, and used the throat like a pussy.

Ruby was making gagging and moaning noises with each thrust, pleasuring her wonderful sister.

The submissive girl looked up at the blonde towering above her. Those large breasts. That beautifully toned body. And those amazing lilac eyes looking down at her.

The brawler saw the shining silver eyes looking at her, and she loved seeing that face being fucked. Whenever there was a particularly hard thrust, the girl's eyes would shut for a second, and tears began going down her face from the gagging.

Yang was letting out ecstacy filled moans, as her head went back, enjoying the feeling of a tight throat around her thick cock.

Ruby on the other hand, was letting out gags and moans of both pleasure and slight pain, as her throat quickly became raw and sensitive. Each time the cock pulled out in between thrusts she had to do her breathing.

The silver eyed girl had tears streaming down her face, and both hands on Yang's hips. She realized that Yang might not stop anytime soon so she tried to push her hips away, but it was no use as her sister was way stronger than her and didn't even feel the push, when all of a sudden the petite girl felt her sister sheathe herself all the way. The young girl's face was pressed against the older girl's hips and her throat was completely full and she wanted desperately for Yang to stop, but she felt a big load of liquid shoot straight down her throat and the blonde quickly pulled out.

The next few minutes were nothing but gagging and coughing.

"I'm so sorry Ruby, I got carried away, I forgot you're new to this." The sun dragon explained.

The smaller girl looked at the dragon "it's okay… as long as you fuck me now"

"Wow, right back into it huh?" the blonde snickered.

Ruby stood all the way up "Please Yang, just fuck me" she said exhaustedly.

And so, dominantly the brawler placed her hands on the other girl's petite bottom, to pick her up and lower her onto her own cock while she stood straight up.

In this position, Yang stood, holding under Ruby's bottom, so that the smaller girl could bounce on the cock, without her feet touching the floor.

The sun dragon bounced her lover on the cock.

"Oooh… Yang… please… don't stop." Ruby moaned

"Oh don't worry" the older sister said grinning, "I won't"

And for an amazing, moaning filled minute, Yang bounced her sister on the black toy as the smaller sister sucked her siblings nipples in between moans.

Ruby came quickly, but was still ready for more.

The blonde was actually glad her sister had already cum, because holding her up and bouncing her was tiring. So she placed her sister on Weiss's bed, right in the perfect positions so she could have her way with her.

Ruby found herself face down, ass up on her teammate's bed. She knew what was about to come, and as she looked up, she saw in the mirror that Weiss of course has next to her bed, that Yang stood behind her guiding the penis in.

The brawler, without skipping a beat, began mercilessly pounding the girl beneath her.

When the red haired girl continued to watch the mirror she couldn't help but notice how much wider Yang's hips were than her own. Yang in general was just way bigger. She bent over Ruby, placing a hand on the top of the girl's head, holding it against the bed.

Each pound made Ruby move forward a bit, because the brawler was going hard. The petite ass was turning red from the impact of the dragon's pelvis against it with each thrust.

Yang thoroughly enjoyed the look of this small girl beneath her, with her ass in the air. She slapped the small bottom, careful to not make it too hard, but to at least make it sting.

Ruby let out a mix of a yelp and a moan as Yang continued to slap her ass as she fucked it. The small rose looked at the mirror once more. She realized that at this point she was just Yang's personal, breathing, fuck toy. And she loved that. She loved to look at Yang's body in the mirror. She loved looking at Yang's large body, her large breasts, wide hips, and beautiful face.

The rest of it became a blur for the girl getting fucked, since it was just unimaginable pleasure.

Yang had already made her sister cum several times but hadn't stopped, but now the blonde felt herself ready to cum, so with her last few thrusts, she grabbed one of her fuck toy's wrists, pulled it back so her face came off the bed and thrusted as hard as she could.

Ruby turned around to look at Yang as she came. She grabbed onto one of the strong arms that held her and watched the loving sister's face as she shot her load into her pussy.

As she continued to cum in her sister, Yang pulled Ruby's head up. Her large breasts were pressing against the back of the smaller girl's head. She hugged her sister tight. "I love you, Ruby." She said as she finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby looked up at her big sister. They were both in their underwear, Ruby in her crimson bra and panties, Yang in her own golden set. She couldn't stop staring at her sister's large chest, which was directly at eye level. The bra looked like it was straining to contain the blonde's large bosom. She looked up and down at the older girl's toned body, admiring the perfect curves.

"Yang, I…" Ruby started.

"Sssshhhh" Yang interrupted, stepping closer.

The breasts were right in Ruby's face now as Yang pulled her tightly into an embrace.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, sis." the bigger girl said lovingly.

"I-mph-wa-agh-to-mphsh…" Ruby replied with, as Yang realized she was suffocating her.

"Aw, sorry, Rubes I didn't mean to smother you." The blond said seductively, letting her out.

Ruby was nervous. The two had been having sex for two weeks now, this being the fifth time. However, something about this time was different. Ruby had proposed that they have some rough sex, like, really rough. Now, Yang was never really that gentle but Ruby just wanted to try it harder. Of course, Yang being a protective older sister wouldn't agree to everything that Ruby said, but she was looking forward to fucking the small redhead until she passed out if it came to it.

"No I…I" She stuttered "I just wanted to tell you I'm excited. I'm excited and I'm ready."

Yang smirked "Well all right then," She said, pulling out a black strap on, "I hope you're as ready as you say you are."

But as she was about to put it on, Ruby stopped her. "Wait," She said "I want you to use a bigger one"

"A bigger one?" Yang scoffed, "Ruby, I don't think you can handle a bigger one, this one is just fine."

Ruby felt like she was being talked down to, "I can handle anything you can, Yang!" She said competitively, "try to prove me wrong, I dare you!"

On one hand, The large girl didn't want to hurt her sister, but on the other hand, she really wanted to prove her wrong, "Okay, fine." She said. "You think you can handle big? I'll show you big."

Yang walked over to Blake's and her dresser and opened the top left drawer, reaching into it. Ruby watched as the blonde pulled out a dildo bigger than she even thought they made them. It was long, and girthy, and gold, and huge.

"This baby is the biggest I have. 12 inches," the blonde said, "you sure you can take it, little rose?" she said confidently.

Ruby was much less sure now. She thought it would be 1, maybe 2 inches bigger. "Of course I am, Yang, what do you think you're the sister of a quitter?" she said, her nervousness obvious in her voice.

The big sister chuckled. She knew she had basically won already, she'd heard Ruby's voice shake, even if she did try to hide it. "Well okay then," she started, while fastening the penis to her waist. It was the newest Atlas tech, you put it on and it becomes a part of you. It feels the same as a penis. Yang bent down quite a bit to be eye level with her sister. "If you can't handle it you just have to tell me. Then we can just move down to your size." The brawler was trying to intimidate her. The truth was she was conflicted, she didn't want to hurt her sister and she wanted to prove her wrong, but it would also feel better Yang with the bigger dick since it would feel tighter.

Ruby what Yang was trying to do by saying that, but it was too late to change her mind and she wouldn't let the bigger girl intimidate her like that. "I can handle anything you throw at me bitch." She said slapping one of the blonde's large tits.

This caught Yang by surprise, she rarely heard Ruby swear and didn't think she'd talk back to her like that. So she decided to make sure she knew her place.

Yang moved quickly, roughly grabbing Ruby's right breast, ripping the bra off.

"You think you can talk to me like that? I own you. You're my cock sleeve." the dominant woman said.

She moved her left hand to grab the small girls panties, literally tearing them off of her. Ruby yelped as Yang grabbed her around the waist and lifted her, throwing her on the ground.

Ruby sometimes forgot how strong Yang really was. Normally she was gentle and sweet, but when it came to sex she could let loose. It didn't help the larger girl was nearly twice her size it seemed like.

The small girl was on her back in the center of the floor, dazed as her sister moved over her. As the tall girl moved closer she felt the fake cock touching her leg as she saw a beautiful face getting close to hers.

Yang gave the girl a small peck on the upper lip, while inserting a finger into her soaked vagina. Listening to her sister moan, she continued to finger her, work the clit as she started to make out with her as well.

Ruby's face felt steaming hot, while she felt intense pleasure between her legs, which were trying to stay shut even though she didn't really want them to. She felt large breasts against her own modest ones. She began to feel annoyed. This is what Yang did every time. She wanted that rough sex, this felt great but she wanted something new. And she knew how to get it.

Ruby spanked Yang as hard as she could. It was like slow motion. She watched the blonde's large bottom wiggle a bit when she hit it, and felt her pull away from her mouth. She saw a hint of red in the lilac eyes, and for the first time while having sex, she felt a little afraid. This is what she wanted.

"Did you just fucking spank me?" the brawler said. She gripped each of the small girls biceps and lifted her to her knees while simultaneously standing herself up.

Ruby giggled as if to taunt her. "You tasted kinda bad, Yang."

Still holding her sisters arms, she tried to control her semblance. She knew her eyes were beginning to turn red but she managed to control it.

"I'll give you something that tastes bad, you little slut!" she yelled.

The tall girl let go of the smaller girl's right arm, and slapped her across the face. She felt powerful hitting her like that. Of course she didn't hit her too hard, she didn't really want to hurt her, but it made her cheek red.

In one smooth movement Yang lifted both arms to grab the red hair and shoved herself right into Ruby's mouth. She watched silver eyes go wide out of shock.

"Come on, little rose, I thought you could take more than this?" She said tauntingly. "Not so tough when you have a cock in your mouth, huh? You haven't even taken 6 inches yet, honey, and you're already having trouble. Maybe we should've gone down instead of up" Yang pouted jokingly.

Ruby shut one eye as she strained, trying to relax her throat. She took another inch down, gagging hard on the cock.

"Well that's a little more than half…" Yang condescended her.

Yang watched the girl's face. It really was an awesome sight. Seeing her little sister choke on only half her cock. She saw and heard another hard gag and she saw tears beginning to well up in Ruby's eyes. She started to lightly slap the right side of her cheek as she pushed farther in, which caused more gagging. She was 8 inches in right now, and knew Ruby couldn't breathe.

Ruby was looking up at her hot sister. The cock was so deep right now and she felt like crying. She couldn't move her head back since Yang was holding her down but she couldn't breathe. The thick cock was stretching her throat more than ever, it hurt so bad. Those lilac eyes looking down at her, the smirk on her face. She looked so smug but it was so hot she couldn't complain. What she could complain about was the lack of air. She began tapping on Yang's hips to try and get her to pull out but that's not how she seemed to interpreted it.

Yang knew what the tapping meant. It meant "pull out I can't breathe" but that wasn't happening just yet.

"Come on you slut, get it all down your throat, then you can come off." She ordered.

Ruby only gagged and started hitting Yang's hips in response.

"Well I guess if you don't get to work you're gonna choke to death so I suggest you get to work" Yang told her. There's no way she'd let that happen but she needed incentive.

Ruby felt the large head of the penis pushing farther down, stretching her throat, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks .

"Looks like you need a little help." the blonde told her, pulling the small girl towards her while thrusting her hips.

The dick went farther down than ever, and Yang pushed hard. She watched the massive bulge on her neck as the cock choked her.

As the dildo went further and further into Ruby she tried to struggle. She tried to pull back but Yang held her down. She began to hit the larger girl's legs and hips with her hands to try to get herself off, but Yang, with her left hand still on Ruby's head to hold it there, grabbed both of her wrists with her right hand. Ruby couldn't struggle. She felt her face hit Yang's pelvis, her nose right in the blonde pubic hair. The cock could be felt all the way down in her chest. The smell of Yang so close to her. She tried to breathe or swallow or cough or anything but her throat was so full.

All at once Yang let go of her wrists and head, and like a spring had been released Ruby's head shot off.

She coughed and wheezed for a few seconds before Yang grabbed her head with both hands, kneeled down and made Ruby look up at her. Yang admired the pretty face, saliva and precum around her lips, completely red face, exhausted expression.

"Yang… please…" She was panting. "Never… hold me down… like that… again…"

Yang laughed, "Ruby I thought you said you could handle it." she said. "I was just assuming you were fine since you knew you could."

Ruby looked up angrily, "I could handle it I just didn't like it is a..." She was cut off by the tip reentering her mouth as Yang stood up and thrust.

Ruby was on her knees and Yang stood with on hand on the back of Ruby's head and began thrusting gently, going about 4 inches in and out at first. She then began going deeper with each thrust until it was all the way in and out.

The girl getting facefucked had to learn to breathe quickly in between thrusts. Yang's pelvis continuously slammed into her face. Her nose began to hurt along with her throat feeling very raw.

She tried to struggle again, to push her sister out of her throat. But Yang just grabbed her wrists again. She began kicking, but Yang pushed all the way in, let go of her wrists and grabbed her leg instead, pushing her onto her back. Yang got down on her knees and continued to fuck the throat roughly.

Ruby's eyes were fluttering open and shut, as she gagged violently. Tears were running down her red face. The bulge in her throat expanding and disappearing over and over until Yang fully hilted herself again.

She threw her head back in pleasure, the feeling from fucking the tight throat was unbearable. She came straight down the girl's throat.

It felt like the cock was flexing in Ruby's throat, as it came, but it was so far in it went straight into her stomach. She realized she loved this feeling. Being dominated by her sister, with the blond bush on her face, her nose scrunched up against her pelvis, throat full of Yang, and stomach full of her fake seed.

The blonde brute pulled out while still cumming, covering the small girl's face. Ruby was on her back between Yang's legs still being sprayed, thinking it was over.

"That… was… amazing Yang." Ruby told her. "I know you're probably tire-AHH"

But yang wasn't tired. It wasn't a real penis, she could cum as many times as she wanted. She lifted her sister and threw her on the bed right onto her back. Yang walked up and put the dildo over Ruby's vagina and stomach. It was a foot long so it went all the way up to just under her breasts.

"This is gonna be a long night" Ruby thought to herself excitedly.


End file.
